I'm already dead
by Akasuna Yuri Chan
Summary: Summary: Tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihatku, eksitensiku. Tak dapat di rasakan oleh siapapun/Karma-kun?/Nagisa/payah!/kenapa?/Sejak kapan?/ada apa dengan semua ini?/KaruNagi.


Summary: Tidak ada satupun yang bisa melihatku, eksitensiku. Tak dapat di rasakan oleh siapapun/Karma-kun?/Nagisa/payah!/kenapa?/Sejak kapan?/ada apa dengan semua ini?/KaruNagi.

* * *

Read and Review?

Warning:OOC,EYD dan Tanda baca hancur,garing,Gaje,Typo(s),dll

Rate: T

Ansatsu Kyouhitsu © Matsui Yuusei

I'm already dead © Akasuna Yuri

Don't like, Don't read

.

.

 _Karma-kun, tidak bisakah kau melihatku. Ada apa denganmu? Kau membenciku? Maafkan aku, kumohon lihatlah aku._

Tanganku terkepal kuat, buku-buku jariku memutih. Perasaan apa ini. rasanya sakit. Sakit ketika kau tidak mau melihat ke arahku.

Eksitensiku, kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang dapat merasakan keberadaanku.

 _Ayah, Ibu, kenapa kalian mengabaikanku? Kenapa Ibu menangis? Kumohon bu, berhenti menangis. Ayah, apa yang telah terjadi? Mengapa Ibu menangis._

Dengan mataku, kulihat Ibu tengah menangis terisak. Terdapat seorang pria yang terlihat berusaha menenangkannya. Ayah, terlihat sangat sedih dan terluka. Ada apa ini? kenapa mereka menangis? Apakah aku melakukan kesalahan.

 _Ayah! Ibu! Kumohon, maafkan aku! Aku berjanji, tidak akan mengulanginya lagi! Kumohon, jangan menangis...kumohon..._

.

.

.

.

Gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Dimana aku? Tunggu, cahaya apa itu? Ugh...,di...mana ini? lapangan, aku berada di lapangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku, ada seseorang. Senyumku terukir, langkah kakiku semakin kupacu. Menghampiri sosok-sosok yang sangat kukenal.

 _Sugino-kun! Isogai-kun! Maehara-kun! Senang melihat kalian disini, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan kuceritakan ini. karma-kun, di-_

"Kasihan Karma, dia pasti sangat terpukul dengan semua ini"

 _Maehara-kun, apa maksudmu? Terpukul? Karma-kun? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali_.

"Padahal kemarin, kita masih bersamanya. Kenapa dia harus pergi secepat ini?!"

 _A-Apa yang kau katakan? Sugino-kun, siapa yang pergi? Ke-kenapa kau menangis? Ayolah, berhenti bercanda! Ini tidak lucu._

"Sudahlah Sugino, aku tahu kalau kau masih bersedih akan kepergiannya. Aku dan juga Maehara. Kami juga sedih akan kepergian Nagisa, tetapi kita harus merelakannya. Kita yang seperti ini, hanya akan membuat Nagisa menangis" Pemuda bersurai hitam dengan iris mata karamel cerah, menepuk pelan bahu sang pitcher baseball.

Ketiganya di rundung oleh kesedihan yang sama. Siapa yang dapat menyangka, teman baik mereka di kelas E. Shiota Nagisa, di kabari tewas beberapa hari yang lalu. Baik orang tua, mantan guru, maupun teman-temannya. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang percaya, kalau orang sebaik Nagisa akan pergi meninggalkan mereka lebih dulu. Meninggalkan teman, orang tua dan sang kekasih hati tampa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Abaikan kondisi mereka bertiga yang terlihat masih jauh lebih 'baik'. Kondisi orang tua Nagisa, Akari maupun Karma masih jauh di atas buruk. Mari berdoa agar mereka tidak berpikir untuk menyusul sang bluette.

"Yuuma benar, Sugino. Nagisa pasti akan bersedih jika melihat teman baiknya menangis seperti ini" Senyum terluka terpancar jelas. Berusaha tegar menghadapi kenyataan. Walau si pirang stroberi tahu, ia tak sedekat sang pitcher tetapi tak bisa di pungkiri. Hatinya terluka begitu mengetahui sosok yang pernah ia sukai telah pergi meninggalkan mereka. Meninggalkan dunia yang fana menuju keabadian yang nyata. Meninggalkan luka mendalam bagi mereka yang pernah mengenal dan dekat dengannya.

Di sisi lain dengan eksitensi yang berbeda. Menatap terkejut ketiga sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. Tangan kanan terangkat, menutup mulut secara reflek. Air mata melengkapi penampilannya saat ini. terkejut, marah, sedih, kecewa dan masih banyak lagi perasaan yang tiba-tiba menusuknya begitu saja. Bagai belatih perak yang pernah mengiris jarinya. Muak akan kalimat yang tak di harapkannya. Di tinggalnya mereka, pergi. Berlari sekuat tenaga menuju keramaian, menuju rumah sang kekasih. Meminta penjelasan, berharap sang iblis merah sedang dalam mood yang baik.

.

.

.

.

Air mata semakin meleleh tak jelas. Mengaburkan jarak pandangnya. Hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk. Berusaha menepis segala kemungkinan yang tak di inginkannya.

 _Ini tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku sudah mati. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Mereka pasti bercanda. Mereka pasti bersekongkol dengan Karma-kun untuk mengerjaiku. Kayano-chan! Dia satu-satunya yang selalu jujur padaku, akan kutanyakan padanya._

Kaki di langkahkan, terasa berat. Dadanya sesak, terbayang kembali wajah Akabane Karma yang menatapnya syok. Selama beberapa detik, mata birunya berubah kosong lalu kembali semula.

 _A-Apa itu barusan? Karma-kun. Tatapan matanya...Karma-kun, aku harus menemuinya._

Langkah yang sempat terhenti kembali di pacu, air mata yang menghalangi di seka. Beberapa menit di lewati dengan berlari ke rumah Akabane Karma. Pintu terkunci rapat dengan jendela yang tertutup gorden. Tidak biasanya pemuda bersurai merah tersebut tidak ada di rumah. Apalagi di liburan panjang seperti ini.

"AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH"

"PRAAANG!"

 _Teriakan? Itu suara Karma-kun. Ada suara kaca pecah juga. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?_

Pintu di buka paksa. Tak peduli akan di anggap apa ia setelah ini. nagisa menyelonong masuk. Berlari ke tempat suara teriakan tadi berasal. Berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sang pujaan hati.

 _KARMA-KUN?!_

Perlahan tapi pasti, di dekatinya sang sumber teriakan. Darah tercecer dimana-mana. Pecahan kaca dari cermin terlihat bersinar indah karna percikan air di sinari oleh cahaya lampu. Tersenyum getir. Di hampirinya tubuh Karma yang kini terduduk diam di pinggir bathtub.

 _Ka-Karma-kun. Apa...,yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa...kamar mandinya...tanganmu berdarah! Harus cepat di obati. Banyak pecahan kaca disini, jangan bergerak. Akan kuambilkan kotak P3K_

Nagisa panik, tapi ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Dengan tenang ia menyelusuri setiap jengkal rumah Karma. Mencari P3K untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama. Beberapa menit mencari dan hasilnya nihil. Di hampirinya lagi Karma yang kini tengah menunduk. Wajahnya gusar, sedih, kecewa dan terluka. Terluka karna kenyataan yang menamparnya bagaikan palu godam raksasa. Rasa sakit di tangan terabaikan. Bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Tak peduli jika darah yang masih menetes mengotori lantai rumah. Mengabaikan eksitensi yang menatapnya cemas penuh kekhawatiran.

 _Karma...kun..._

Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam. Lagi-lagi Karmanya mengabaikan dirinya. Pergi berlalu begitu saja tampa sedikitpun niat untuk menatap apalagi meliriknya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya. Rasanya perih. Sangat berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang terjadi beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Tak ingin kehilangan jejak, di kejarnya sosok bersurai merah tersebut. Bau anyir dari darah mulai menguar di kamar mandi.

 _Karma-kun, kau mau pergi kemana? Tolong berhentilah. Kita harus mengobati lukamu. Jika kau marah padaku. Jika kau membenciku. Maka marahlah padaku! Siksa aku! Sakiti aku! Tapi jangan melukai dirimu sendiri seperti ini. kumohon, jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Karma-kun. Jangan abaikan aku seperti ini._

.

.

.

.

Akabane Karma terdiam di pinggir jalan. Sudah 3 hari berlalu sejak 'kejadian' itu. Jalanan masih berfungsi selayak bagaimana biasanya. Karma geram. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Membuat luka yang sudah menutup kembali terbuka, darah segar kembali menetes. Bersyukur kalau darah itu sangat kental dan bukan cair. Menghela napas berat. Menduduki dirinya di palang jalan, di ambilnya sekotak racun berkomposisi nikotin, tar dan masih banyak lagi. Menyulutnya dengan api, lalu di hisapnya racun tersebut.

Nagisa tertegun, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Karmanya merokok? Tidak, Karmanya bukanlah perokok. Bahkan Karma sendirilah yang mengatakan 'Merokok itu sama saja dengan membunuhmu'. Apa Karmanya berniat untuk bunuh diri? Tidakkah otaknya yang jenius terlalu cepat blank? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tidakkah teman-temannya sudah terlalu keterlaluan dengannya akhir-akhir ini? tidak hanya teman-temannya, bahkan orang tuanya juga mengabaikan dirinya. Dimana sisi posesif sang ibu? Dimana keramahan Akari? Nagisa mulai muak dengan semua ini.

 _Karma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau merokok? Sejak kapan, kau jadi perokok? Bukankah kau ingin menjadi birokrat? Seorang birokrat tidak boleh merokok, Karma-kun!_

"Kenapa Nagisa..." Kepala di angkat, menatap kosong jalanan yang mulai sepi.

 _Kenapa apanya, Karma-kun...?_

Tatapan cemas kembali di layangkan. Mata biru meredup penuh kesedihan. Berusaha tersenyum getir. Fakta bahwa Karma kembali mengabaikannya, membuat hatinya hancur bagai kaca yang terjatuh.

"Nagisa...Maaf..., maaf karna telah membunuhmu..." Isakan memilukan terdengar. Menahan tangis yang selalu ingin membeludak keluar setiap kali ia memikirkannya.

 _Ka-Karma-kun, a-apa maksudmu? Kau tidak membunuhku, lihat. A-Aku masih hidup. Aku ada di sampingmu, kumohon jangan bercanda Karma-kun. Karma-kun...? bohong...tidak mungkin...benarkah, Karma-kun...? Aku...sudah..._

Air mata mengalir dengan sendirinya. meluncur dengan mulus di pipi seputih porselen miliknya. Matanya melebar, sebagai reflek atas keterkejutannya sekarang. Tangannya terulur, berusaha meraih dan menyentuh tubuh tegap Karma. Tembus. Tangannya menembus tubuh tegap Karma dengan mudahnya. Bibir tersenyum, namun mata memancarkan luka yang mendalam.

 _Begitu..., aku sudah..., mati huh? Pantas saja kalian mengabaikanku...menyedihkan, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya sudah mati. Kar-. Benar juga. Kau pasti tidak akan bisa mendengar suaraku._

Air mata masih mengalir, pandangan di tundukkan. Membuat poni berwarna biru menutupi matanya. Senyum miris masih terukir. Ingin rasanya, ia memeluk pemuda bersurai merah di depannya. Lupakan rasa sakit di dadanya, matanya kini terus-terusan memperhatikan gerak-gerik dari si merah. Tubuh tegap yang tadi terlihat bergetar kini berhenti. Bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Menginjak puntung rokok yang masih tersisa setengah.

Mata biru mengerjap heran. Mulut setengah terbuka, bersiap mengeluarkan kalimat tanya. Kenyataan kembali menghempaskan dirinya ke daratan. Membuat mulut yang tadinya setengah terbuka kembali menutup dengan sempurna. Reflek tubuhnya bergerak, tangan berusaha menggapai dengan langkah kaki yang terlihat di paksakan untuk bergerak.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tampamu, Nagisa. Ne~ Nagisa. Kau tidak keberatan bukan, kalau aku menyusulmu sekarang" Senyum miris terukir, kaki di langkahkan. Menuju jalanan yang terlihat sangat sepi namun masih di lalui oleh kendaraan dengan kecepatan di atas kata 'normal'.

Tepat tak berapa lama waktu berselang. Terlihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepataan di atas rata-rata. Iris hanzel menutup rapat. Mengabaikan keraguan hatinya akan kematian. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat. Sosok baby blue terlihat. Berlari ke arahnya. Menerjang tubuhnya dengan air mata yang masih setia membasahi pipi. Iris biru yang memabukkan kembali membuat dadanya berdesir. Seketika kenangan beberapa hari yang lalu kembali berputar. Bagaikan film.

. . . .

 _~*Flastback*~_

"Ne~ Nagisa, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Seringaian kembali terukir lagi hari ini. si crisom tak pernah bosan untuk menganggu sang kekasih hati. Iris hanzelnya terus memperhatikan tubuh mungil yang terus berjalan tampa niat sedikitpun untuk berhenti. Tak masalah. Karna hari ini Karma sedang dalam mood yang sangat bagus. Penantian selama seminggu akhirnya terbayar. Persetan dengan semua mata yang memandang aneh mereka, hanya karna tadi mereka sempat berpegangan tangan. Kalau mau pun, Karma akan dengan senang hati memeluk dan mencium Nagisanya di tempat umum. Rencananya, salahnya jika ia mudah sekali terbujuk suapan dari si surai biru. Berbekal kecupan mesrah di pipi ia berhasil mengurungkan niat si iblis merah untuk mengumbar kemesraan di muka umum.

Shiota Nagisa tidak cerdas, ia juga tidak pintar. Tapi jenius, jenius dalam bidangnya sendiri. Dan Karma selalu kagum akan kejeniusan si biru. Walau saat smp mereka pernah bertengkar karna kejeniusan itu sendiri. Tetapi ini saat yang berbeda dengan saat itu. Dari pada bertengkar, ia lebih memilih mengumbar kemesraan dan bergulat di atas ranjang dari pada bergulat di atas tanah pegunungan yang kotor dan penuh dedaunan kering nan lembab.

Oke, lupakan sejenak rencana 'wah' yang menggiurkan tersebut. matanya menangkap adanya senyuman tulus di wajah si biru.

"Tentu saja Karma-kun, kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu sebanyak 15x hari ini. dan jawabanku akan selalu saja. Aku mencintaimu" Bersyukur jalanan sedang sepi dan senggang. Kalau tidak, dia tidak akan berani mengucapkan kalimat sefrontal 'aku mencintaimu' di muka umum. Yah, walaupun pastinya dia akan tetap mengatakan kalimat tersebut ada atau tidak adanya manusia lain di sekitar mereka.

"Aku sangat senang, bahkan mati sekarang pun tak masalah bagiku" Langkah Karma semakin santai, tak memperdulikan sekitar.

"Karma-kun, jangan berkata begitu! Aku tidak suka dengan ucapanmu barusan. Ucapan itu doa! Bagaimana jika ucapanmu di dengar? Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Suara tawa terdengar, si crisom tak berniat menanggapi ucapan sang kekasih. Langkahnya di buat semakin bermain-main, benar-benar mengabaikan tempatnya berpijak.

"Karma-kun, berhentilah bermain-main di tengah jalan. Kau bisa tertabrak" Ekpresi cemas semakin menjadi-jadi. Tak bisa ia pungkiri, terselip perasaan aneh pada dirinya saat ini. perasaan yang berhasil membuatnya resah seharian penuh. Tak ada satupun tanda-tanda, kalau perasaan itu akan pergi. Mungkin hanya sekedar ketakutan semata, tak masalah. Ia bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli dan tetap waspada sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tak di inginkan.

Suara tawa lagi-lagi terdengar, "Tenanglah Nagisa, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada satupun mobil yang bisa mem-"

"KARMA-KUN, AWAS!" Kalimat terpotong, suara teriakan terdengar. Mata Karma melebar begitu melihat wajah putih Nagisa memucat dengan telunjuk mengarah ke kanan. Sebuah truk berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Karma, tinggal berjarak 3 meter sebelum akhirnya mereka bertabrakan. Tubuh Karma tak bisa di gerakkan walau ia ingin. Membeku seolah-olah kakinya di paku dengan jalanan beraspal tersebut.

Jarak Nagisa dan Karma kurang lebih dari setengah meter. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, tubuh mungil berbalut sweater berhasil melesat dengan kecepatan yang di inginkan, terlambat. Ia kalah cepat dengan truk yang kini berjarak semakin dekat dengan Karmanya. Tak ada pilihan lain, di dorongnya tubuh kaku bermahkota darah. Waktu seolah-olah terhenti seketika. 3 detik sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Tersenyum dan berbisik. Di tatapnya hangat sang kekasih tercinta.

Tubuh Karma terhempas, berbenturan dengan tiang jalanan. Sakit dan nyeri mendera, tetapi itu tak cukup untuk merebut kesadaran maupun titik fokus Karma pada sosok biru di depannya. Bola matanya melebar, menangkap senyuman hangat dengan gerakan bibir tampa suara. Tangannya terangkat, berusaha meraih sosok bersurai biru yang kini menatapnya dan tersenyum hangat.

 _"Aishiteru, Karma-kun"_

Truk berkecepatan tinggi menabrak Nagisa dengan entengnya, mengabaikan fakta kalau sebuah nyawa baru saja di renggut paksa dari tubuhnya. Darah menyiprat kemana-mana, mengenai apapun dalam jarak jangkauannya. Tak terkecuali Karma, pipinya juga ternodai percikan darah merah sang kekasih. Mata coklatnya menatap tak percaya tubuh mungil nan rapuh yang biasanya terlihat selalu menawan, kini bersimpah darahnya sendiri.

Karma benci, benci pada dirinya yang tak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginannya–lagi. Benci pada kelemahan yang terdapat pada dirinya, benci karna tidak bisa melindungi tubuh rapuh bak porselen di depan matanya.

Karma muak, muak akan kebodohannya yang tidak mau menuruti perkataan sang kekasih. Muak karna harus membuat sang kekasih berkorban demi dirinya, kenapa Nagisa tak biarkan saja dirinya tertabrak? Kenapa harus tubuh rapuh itu yang menerima terjangan dari kuda besi -angap saja begitu- tersebut? seharusnya Nagisa membiarkan saja, Karma tertabrak truk tersebut. toh Karma kuat, palingan dia hanya akan di rawat inap beberapa minggu di rumah sakit.

10 detik tubuhnya diam tak bergerak, atau mungkin tak bisa bergerak walau ia paksa. Hatinya berkecamuk, pikirannya kosong. Tubuhnya, untuk pertama kalinya bergetar. Berusaha sekuat tenaga berdiri, berniat menghampiri tubuh pucat tak bernyawa.

"Na...gi..."

Berhasil, Karma berhasil menghampiri tubuh Nagisa. Tangannya bergetar, berusaha menyentuh wajah manis nan cantik milik kekasihnya. Bahkan di saat begini pun, Nagisanya masih tetap cantik. Surai biru yang biasa terikat kini tergerai begitu saja, membingkai wajah putih pucat Nagisa. Karma merasa tolol karna menganggap Nagisa masih tetap cantik, walau keadaannya mengenaskan seperti ini.

Setelah sekian lama jalanan sepi, kini seorang pejalan kaki baru terlihat. Menatap terkejut pemandangan di depan matanya. Wanita cantik berteriak panik, membuat para pejalan kaki lainnya mulai berkumpul –penasaran.

"Oh, ya ampun! Ada kecelakaan. Seseorang, panggil ambulan cepat!"

Terlambat, otak jenius Karma mulai kembali berfungsi. Karma tahu, sia-sia saja memanggil ambulan sekarang. Hei, maksudnya. Kenapa tidak telpon polisi saja? Suruh mereka melacak truk dan supir brengsek yang telah membunuh pujaan hatinya dengan begitu mudah, semudah membunuh seekor semut. Karma bersumpah, ia akan menemukan si supir brengsek tersebut dan membunuhnya. Tidak, dia akan menyiksanya terlebih dahulu. Bukan penyiksaan ringan seperti yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap 'paman nu' maupun paman aneh berpenutup mata yang pernah ia hadapi dulu. Melainkan penyiksaan berat yang akan membawa kepuasan lebih di dalam hatinya.

Kira-kira penyiksaan seperti apa yang harus ia lakukan? Haruskan ia menguliti tubuh si supir? Tidak, itu tidak akan cukup memuaskannya. Merebus tubuhnya, menghancurkan matanya, menyiksanya perlahan di rumah dan merendamnya dalam larutan kimia milik Okuda. Ya, sepertinya itu akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya.

Karma terpaksa menunda rencananya begitu mendengar suara sirine dari ambulan. Dua orang pria menghampiri mereka, salah satunya membawa tandu -atau mungkin ranjang?- dan kotak berisi obat-obat pertolongan pertama.

 _Itu sia-sia, dia sudah mati_

Suasana hati Karma sedang buruk sekarang, aura di sekitarnya sangat kelam. Tetapi ia tahu, ia harus bisa mengendalikan diri. Mudah saja baginya untuk mematahkan leher 'mereka' yang ingin menyentuh tubuh Nagisanya. Tetapi itu tak di lakukannya, ia biarkan mereka merebut tubuh kaku nan dingin Nagisa. Membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan, berusaha melakukan pertolongan pertama yang jelas-jelas tak ada gunanya.

Karma menatap tajam pria yang ingin menyentuhnya, salah satu perawat yang tadi menggotong tubuh Nagisanya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis sang perawat. Canggung, baru pertama kalinya ia menemukan remaja labil semenakutkan ini. membuatnya takut, ingin segera pergi tapi ia sadar akan profesinya.

"Ka-Kau tidak apa-apa nak?"

Karma mendesis tidak suka, "Tidak" Pergi berlalu begitu saja, masuk ke dalam mobil ambulan tempat sang kekasih berada. Perawat itu hanya bergidik ngeri, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat sikap haus darah seperti itu.

"Hii~"

"Oi, ayo. Kau ingin di tinggalkan?!" Oh benar, masih dalam jam kerja. Takut melihat anak sma tadi, ia lebih memilih duduk di depan. Setelah di rasa tak ada yang ketinggalan, ambulanpun mulai melaju. Pergi ke rumah sakit tempat seharusnya mobil itu berada.

 _~*Flastback End*~_

. . . .

Jalanan masih sepi akan pejalan kaki. Tubuh Karma terhempas ke trotoar akibat terjangan sosok biru di atasnya. Truk sialan tadi pun tak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk berhenti, masih ugal-ugalan seperti kesetanan. Mata Karma mengerjap, belum terbiasa dengan cahaya sekitar. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah surai biru yang menggelitik wajahnya. Sosok dengan bau yang terasa familiar di indra penciumannya.

Tubuh mungil bangkit, membuat iris coklat membulat sempurna. Tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Karma-kun?"

Bau manis itu, tatapan hangat itu, suara lembut itu. Tak sedetikpun Karma bisa melupakan semua hal tentang Nagisanya. Wajah itu masih sama, putih pucat dengan surai biru terikat. Mulut bergerak, namun tak satupun kalimat terucap. Membuat sosok Nagisa tersenyum lembut lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Karma.

Mendadak otak jenius Karma kembali blank, tangannya bergetar. Karma takut. Takut membalas pelukan si surai biru. Takut kalau Nagisa yang memeluknya hanya ilusi semata, takut kalau Nagisanya akan kembali menghilang ketika ia sentuh. Pelukan Nagisa semakin mengerat, terdengar suara isak tangis darinya.

Karma siap mengambil resiko, di balasnya pelukan tersebut. menyesap bau manis yang menggiurkan. Tidak ada kehangatan di tubuh mungil tersebut. nagisa melepaskan pelakukannya. Tersenyum manis.

"Syukurlah Karma-kun tidak apa-apa"

"Nagisa...Bagaimana...bisa...? Bukankah kau sudah..."

Nagisa membalas keterkejutan Karma dengan senyum maklum. Di raihnya tangan kanan Karma, menaruhnya di pipinya.

"Aku memang sudah mati, aku tak tahu. Tahu-tahu, aku sudah berdiri di belakangmu kemarin. Aku sedih lho, karna dari kemarin kau terus saja mengabaikanku" Tatapan matanya meredup, memancarkan kesedihan mendalam.

"Nagisa..., maafkan aku, ak-aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu. Aku tidak dapat melihatmu, maafkan aku. Karna aku..., karna aku..., ka-" Jari telunjuk menyentuh bibir Karma, pertanda meminta sang empunya untuk diam.

"Tak apa, aku juga tak ingat kalau aku sudah mati kemarin. Aku tak menyalahkanmu, Karma-kun. Dan bukan salahmu kalau aku sampai seperti ini" Senyuman ramah kembali di layangkan untuk Karma.

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Ssssstttt, kumohon jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini. Karma-kun, terus-terusan membuatku khawatir sejak kemarin. Aku jadi merasa bersalah, karna kematianku sendiri"

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang-" Kalimat lagi-lagi di potong, "Karma-kun tidak salah kok, lagi pula itu keputusanku untuk menolong Karma-kun dengan cara seperti itu. Kalau aku yang ada di posisi Karma-kun, pasti Karma-kun akan mengorbankan nyawamu juga untuk menolongku. Kumohon, jangan bersedih lagi, jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini. Jangan menyia-yiakan pengorbanku dengan cara seperti ini. itu sama saja artinya nyawaku tak berharga bagi, Karma-kun dan kalau benar begitu, maka aku akan menjadi sangat sedih" Nagisa memang tak pandai dalam merangkai kata-kata.

Karma ingin protes, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan. Nagisa benar, dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini. ia sama saja dengan tidak menghargai pengorbanan Nagisa untuknya. Nagisa menghela napas pelan, kembali dirinya tersenyum maklum.

"Sudah kuduga..."

"...?"

"Sudah kuduga, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Karma-kun begitu saja. Karma-kun kuat, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Karma-kun juga lemah. Karma-kun sudah berjuang keras selama ini. aku percaya pada Karma-kun tapi tetap saja, Karma-kun juga manusia biasa. Sedih rasanya harus meninggalkan Karma-kun seperti ini" Seketika tubuh Nagisa bersinar. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh padat Nagisa mulai berubah transparan.

"Nagisa, kau..."

Wajah pucat Nagisa semakin memucat, tubuhnya yang dingin juga semakin mendingin. Dadanya sesak dan matanya berat. Karma menatap cemas Nagisa. Nagisa berusaha tersenyum. Bibir pucatnya memutih.

"Se-Sepertinya waktuku...hah...sudah ha...bis" Kesulitan bicara, di raihnya wajah tampan Karma. Mengecup pelan bibirnya. Karma heran, mengapa jalanan ini sesepi ini? persetan dengan jalanan. Karma lebih memilih mendekap erat tubuh rapuh transparan Nagisa.

"Ka-Karma-kun...hah...ku-mohon...jaga...di-di...rimu" Air mata membasahi pipinya, itu bukan air mata miliknya. Melainkan itu milik Karmanya. Karmanya menahan tangis. Mata Nagisa mulai meredup, kelopak matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, tangannya meraih wajah Karma. Menghapus air mata yang menurutnya mengganggu wajah tampan milik Karma.

"Kar...ma-kun...a-apakah...ka..u...me-men...cin-" Kalimat terpotong, ciuman Karma mampu menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Nagisa. Baik Karma maupun Nagisa, mereka tak memerlukan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan seluruh perasaannya. Karna mereka tahu, kalau cinta mereka tulus adanya.

Ciuman memabukkan Karma harus terhenti. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Karma ingin melihat wajah dan senyuman Nagisa. Walaupun ia belum puas melepas rindu, tetapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia tak ingin membebani tubuh Nagisa dengan sikap egoisnya. Tubuh Nagisa sudah menghilang setengahnya. Hanya menyisakan bagian dada hingga kepala.

Nagisa tersenyum, "Ak-Aku sangat...hah...se-senang..." Bagian yang tersisa mulai menghilang, bibir kembali bergerak namun yang terdengar hanya sebuah bisikan halus. Sangat halus bahkan, tapi Karma bersyukur jalanan sedang sepi-sepinya. Tak ada satupun suara yang menganggu pendengarannya.

 _"Aishiteru..., Karma-kun"_

Dengan ini, berakhirlah sudah pertemuan sekaligus perpisahan tersebut. langit menggelap, awan hitam mengambil alih. Menutupi sang surya yang kini hilang entah kemana. Seolah-olah ikut berduka. Langit menangis untuk 'Mereka'. Menutupi air mata Karma yang kembali mengalir tampa bisa di hentikan. Sayangnya Nagisa tak suka melihatnya menangis, kalau tidak. Mungkin ia akan menangis meraung-raung sekarang. Mengabaikan citra dan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

 _"Karma-kun"_

Bisikan kembali terdengar, Karma dapat merasakan seseorang tengah menyentuh bahunya. Senyuman terukir. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha tersenyum. Membuat sosok lain di belakangnya ikut tersenyum sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

A/N:

Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic :3 walau memang membutuhkan waktu 2 hari sih :| fic ini terinsfirasi dari Doujinshi AoKuro, yang judulnya 'A Transparent Person's Summer' karya Pure White V.K. :3

Bagus lho, cerita sedih :'3 bagi yang minat, silakan aja lihat Doujinshinya di youtube sesuai judul di atas ;)

Tapi sepertinya 'feel'nya kurang terasa ya :'D ah ohya, bagaimana dengan cara penulisanku yang baru? Bagus? Masih ancur? Jelek? Tambah ancur? Silakan utarakan pendapat kalian, agar saya bisa membina diri lagi.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic dari author nista ini m(_ _)m

Review?


End file.
